1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device for forming labeling information on a print medium, a printing method for a printing device, and a print medium.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, a printing device of this type (tape printing device) having a tape cartridge which accommodates a print tape, a cartridge loading section in which the tape cartridge is loaded, a platen drive shaft which fits with a platen roller, a tape feeding motor which rotates the platen drive shaft to reel off the print tape from the tape cartridge, a print head which carries out printing on the print tape that is reeled off, and a CPU which controls the tape feeding motor and the print head, is known (see JP-A-2009-217662). This printing device is configured to be able to prepare a label to be pasted on a cable, cord or the like. On this label, labeling information such as date and identification number is formed.
With respect to labels of this type, there is a demand that color labeling information should be formed, in order to enhance identifiability of the labeling information. For example, in preparing a label to be pasted on an electric wire or the like, in some cases, a plurality of pieces of labeling information is formed on a single label. In such cases, it is demanded that color should be changed from one piece of labeling information to another, so that the types of the plurality of pieces of labeling information that is formed (what each piece of labeling information expresses) can be identified.
However, in the related-art printing device, the print color of the printing device (color that is printable by the printing device) needs to be changed according to need, for example, by replacing the ink ribbon (color ribbon) or the like, in order to form color labeling information. Therefore, there is a problem that forming color labeling information is very troublesome. To cope with this, it is possible to configure the printing device in such a way as to be able to print in a plurality of colors. However, in this case, the configuration of the printing device is complex, or consumables used (ink ribbon and the like) are expensive.